plory_and_yoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript: Identify Two-Digit Numbers
Plory....Michela Luci Yoop.....David Schwimmer Snargg...J Balvin (Replaces Aziz Ansari) Transcript Snargg: One... Two... Yoop: Hey Snarggy. Need some help? Snargg: Uh huh. Yoop: When you have lots of things, count by 10s. gobbles the cubers Plory: ten, Twenty, thirty, Forty, Fifty, Sixty, Seventy, Eighty, Ninety, one Hundred! applauds Yoop: One ten, 10! Two tens, 20. Three tens, 30. The cubers want to show us how many tens are in each number. Four tens, 40. Five tens, 50. Six tens, 60. Seven tens, 70. Eight tens, 80. Nine tens, 90. Ten tens, 100. You did how many tens there are, to help you name a number. to five tens cubers Let's see how many cubers there are. We can count the tens. How many tens are there? Choose the correct number. Good going! What number is five tens? Use the number pad to show your answer. Awesome! Five tens is 50. There are 50 cubers. cubers play basketball with bubbles and shoots a hoop Plory: Let's see how many cubers there are now. We can count the tens. How many tens are there? Good thinking. What number is eight tens? Nice moves! Eight tens is 80. There are 80 cubers. to Plory with Yoop and Snargg Hey Yoop, do you think the cubers can show us numbers with tens, and ones? Yoop: Let's check it out Snarggy. Snargg: Ok. makes a bubble, the ones cubers are trapped, the bubble pops and the ones cubers fall Yoop: These cubers are both showing tens and ones. Let's see how many cubers there are now. We'll start with tens. How many tens are there? Yes! Now let's count the ones. How many ones are there? Woohoo! Which number is 2 tens and 7 ones? Cubetastic! 2 tens and 7 ones is 27. There are 27 cubers. to the cubers sumo wrestling and both bubbles pop Plory: Let's see how many cubers there are now. We'll start with tens. How many tens are there? Excellent! How many ones are there? Fired up. Which number is 6 tens and 3 ones? You made the connection. 6 tens and 3 ones is 63. There are 63 cubers. Counting is easy when you can use tens. Thanks cubers! burps and Plory and Yoop are trapped in a bubble Practice Star Medal #1 Plory: You're on the right track Yoop, I wonder while a little practice will do. Star Medal #2 Yoop: I've been practicing! Look what I can do now! Star Medal #3 Plory: Way to take on that challenge! Practice: Build Teen Numbers (Practice) Intro Plory: Hi again, are you ready to practice some more math skills? joins along Yoop: We'll unlock different doors on our quest to the quiz! Plory: Let's go! three land and Yoop presses a red button on a remote control three look at the screen Plory: Now let's practice naming numbers that have tens and ones! Rocket Shaped Doors emerge from the pit Yoop: Oooh, look. battery falls and lands Plory: Use this to unlock the door. door opens to reveal lines of sky blue, black, and shines. Part One (Showing Pictures of Tens and Ones) Yoop: Let's see what number the picture shows. How many tens are there? Good going. What number is 6 tens? Use the number pad to show your answer. Zowie! Six tens is 60. Plory: Let's see what number the picture shows. We'll start with tens. Well done! Now let's count the ones. How many ones are there. Nice move! What number is 4 tens and 9 ones? I knew you can do it. 4 tens and 9 ones is 49. Yoop: Let's see what number the picture shows. How many tens are there? Yoop Yoop! How many ones are there? Good going! What number is 5 tens and 5 ones? Double wow! 5 tens and 5 ones is 55. Plory: What number is 3 tens? Fired up! Three tens is 30. Yoop: What number is 8 tens and 6 ones? Woohoo! 8 tens and 6 ones is 86. Plory: What number is 2 tens and 9 ones? Nailed it! 2 tens and 9 ones is 29. Yoop: What number is 7 tens and 5 ones? Yes! 7 tens and ones is 75. to the three rocket doors battery falls and lands door opens to reveal lines of sky blue, black, and shines. Part Two (Naming Numbers with Tens and Ones) Plory: This time we'll name numbers without looking at pictures. Which number is 5 tens and 1 one? Indeed. 5 tens and 1 one is 51. Yoop: Which number is 90 tens? Yoop Yoop! 9 tens is 90. Plory: Which number is 2 tens and 6 ones? Excellent! 2 tens and 6 ones is 26! Yoop: Which number is 7 tens and 3 ones? Double wow! 7 tens and 3 ones is 73. Plory: Which number is 4 tens and 2 ones? I knew you can do it! 4 tens and 2 ones is 42. Yoop: Which number is 8 tens and 8 ones? Yes! 8 tens and 8 ones is 88. to the three rocket doors battery falls and lands door opens to reveal lines of sky blue, black, and shines. Part Three (Naming Numbers That Are Made Up of Tens and Ones) Plory: Let's practice naming numbers that are made up of tens. Which number does the picture show? I am impressed. 2 tens is 20. Yoop: Let's practice naming numbers that are made up of tens and ones. Which number does the picture show? Good going! 5 tens and 4 ones is 54. Plory: Which number does the picture show? Excellent. 9 tens and 8 ones is 98. Yoop: Which number does the picture show? Out of this world! 8 tens and 3 ones is 83. Plory: Which number does the picture show? Excellent. 3 tens and 7 ones is 37. Yoop: Which number does the picture show? Woohoo! 6 tens and 1 ones is 61. three rocket doors fall into the pit Practice: Identify Two-Digit Numbers (Quiz) Door #5 appears and emerges Plory: Your quest is almost complete! star flies out and lands Yoop: Use the star to unlock the quiz. Videos Category:Lesson Transcripts